Reservations
by Mtwapa
Summary: Set during Season 3, 'Rapture'. The Admiral notices Lieutenant Dualla acting strangely and decides to try and do something about it.


Author's Note: Hi there, this is my first foray into BSG fanfic after having fallen hopelessly in love with the series. I decided to write this fic because I was a bit disappointed with the fact that Admiral Adama didn't really interact with Lee and Dee together as a couple, especially given that he and Dee seemed to be close in the first two seasons. This is set in Season 3 around 'Rapture'. Apologies if the characters seem a little OOC but I'm still finding my way around them. Any thoughts and comments are always appreciated. Happy Reading =]

Disclaimer: The wonderful re-creation of BSG belongs to R.D Moore and his associates. Many thanks to them for making such wonderful characters to play with!

**RESERVATIONS**

Admiral William Adama raised his eyes heavenwards, grimacing as he tried to subtly stretch his shoulders. His movements did not go unnoticed.

"Get some rest, Admiral." Tigh raised an eyebrow at him, daring his friend not to heed his suggestion.

There was already a sharp comment ready on the tip of the Admiral's tongue. However, he thought better of it. He could do with some rack time after 3 continuous shifts and the continuing arguments between him and the President over the abduction of Hera from her parents. "Colonel, you're in charge." he sighed, walking towards the door, acknowledging the salutes he received.

Once outside CIC, he felt the fatigue wash away from him as the thought of some downtime seemed to reinvigorate him. Deciding to go for a workout instead, he made his way over to the gym after passing his quarters for a change of clothes. Unsurprisingly it was busy in there. He would have liked to spar but it seemed that option was out of the question given the way Kat and Cally seemed to be going at it. He could tell they would be there for a while. He settled himself on a weights machine and began working his quads, gradually settling into a comfortable rhythm. As his lower body went on autopilot he focused on the crewmembers around him. His eyes quickly settled on Racetrack who was acting as Lieutenant Dualla's punching coach. His eyes narrowed after watching them for a few minutes. Something was off.

"C'mon Dee! Pull yourself together. " was Racetrack's stern comment as Dee threw a wild punch.

The Lieutenant fell forward with a gasp as her hurtling glove came into contact with air and her body was thrown forward with the momentum, her torso hitting the edge of the mat they were practising on. The Admiral saw tears form in his daughter-in-law's eyes but ever the strong woman that she was, she was trying desperately hard to blink them back and instead lay flat on her back breathing hard.

Racetrack knelt beside her to talk quietly. His ears strained to catch the words of their conversation.

Dee's gloved hand came down with a thump, "No! we do it again." She struggled to get up and Adama could see the waves of anger and frustration radiating off her.

Racetrack sighed resignedly, 'Focus then, damnit!"

The two women started again. Adama continued to watch them, trying to figure out why his normally focused Lieutenant was so out of sync today. She fell again and this time she didn't get up, instead drawing a hand across her eyes to shield her eyes and continuing to pant hard.

He wondered if this had something to do with the team's recent experiences on the Algae Planet. He knew things had been strained recently between his son and Dee. If Galactica's grapevine was to be believed, apparently Kara and Lee were carrying on their torrid affair, which had pushed Anders and Dualla into an equally ardent affair as a means of revenge. Guilt flooded his breast as he realised that he hadn't talked to Dee in a while. Gone were the informal conversations they used to share when she was a Petty Officer, when he had wanted to shut out the Commander's responsibilities and have a different perspective of life - A balm to his anger and prejudices against the betrayals he had suffered in those first tumultuous years after the attack.

He knew she saw him as the father she had never had, being estranged from her own father over joining the military. He had been surprised that Lee had decided to pursue a relationship with her given that whenever Kara was around a very palpable tension hung between them and he knew they both had feelings for the other. Given his poor fathering skills, he had never been sure whether to approach Lee on the matter or to trust that his son could make the right decisions when it came to matters of the heart. He knew he certainly was a failure in that department, his thoughts momentarily straying to a certain President in a bright red dress. Dee's promotion to Lieutenant and subsequent transfer to Pegasus had meant that he had seen very little of her. Since their return to Galactica, from Pegasus, the three of them had only managed one meal together and that even only because it was Lee's birthday. He sighed, determination filling his mind to make more time for the only family he had left.

Racetrack threw her pads to the ground in frustration. "I'm done, Dee! Frakk this. Let me know when you're really ready for this." she picked up her gear and stalked off towards the head.

William Adama continued to observe Dee, noting the slight shiver of her chest that indicated a silent sob. She sat on the edge of the mat, eyes down, concentrating on unwrapping her gloves. She must have felt his eyes on her because she suddenly looked up. He saw embarrassment and panic flash through her eyes before her back went ramrod straight and she saluted, mouthing 'Admiral'.

He chuckled out loud at her gesture and dismissed her with a wave of his hand, a swell of pride rising in his chest that she was officially part of the family. However, he still caught the hint of sadness in her eyes as she grinned back at him and his pride was overcome by another wave of guilt that he really had no clue anymore as to welfare and happiness of this young woman whom he considered a daughter.

* * *

His muscles were fatigued but the circulating endorphins still had him in a good mood, which is why he didn't object to being stopped in the hallway to review the report handed to him by one of the specialists about maintenance work being carried out on the Observation Deck. He followed the specialist into the brightly lit platform room. His eyes were still adjusting to the bright lights when a familiar figure rushed past him. He instinctively grasped an arm and pulled the figure to a halt. He was shocked to see red-rimmed eyes filled with pain. "Lieutenant, report to my quarters in ten minutes." he ordered sternly, letting go of her arm. A brief nod was all the response he got.

He picked up the scrap of paper that had fallen from her person as she rushed away. It was a photograph from the first Colonial Day ceremony - Billy Keikeya's arm was casually curled around Dee's waist, both smiling for the camera, young and innocent. He sighed, clearly this was going to be complicated, he could feel it. His own memories of dancing with the President suddenly made a reappearance along with the photograph but he pushed the complicated issue of 'them' to the back of his mind. He finished up with the specialist as quickly as he could before making his way back to his quarters.

"Admiral." she saluted smartly, a steely glint in her hazel eyes as he came down the stairs towards his quarters.

"Lieutenant." He gestured her to follow him inside.

Once inside, he closed the hatch. "Sit." he commanded, pointing to one end of the sofa. She sat hesitantly, on edge, waiting for him.

He returned with two cups of tea and a bottle of amber liquid. He placed one cup in front of her and sat down beside her.

"Thank-you, Sir." She sipped from the cup, her eyes never meeting his.

"What's going on Dee?" he asked. The cup started trembling in her hands so she put it down. He pulled the photograph from his pocket, "You dropped this." He placed it within her hands.

"I don't know what I'm doing Admiral. I just don't know." she leaned back into the sofa, sighing heavily and closed her eyes, her fingers clutching tightly at the photo.

"If you like, we can have a look at the duty roster together and see if the XO can arrange some R&R for you. What's the point in having a father-in-law as an Admiral, if you can't make use of the old man!"

She laughed sadly, "No Sir, nothing like that. Thank-you for the offer though."

He sat back and observed her, waiting for her to continue. "Lee asked me to save her." Realisation dawned immediately for him, "They're involved." she said simply, resignation in her voice. She stood up, discarding the photo next to the cup and started pacing. "He's in love with her. He loves her the way he'll never love me." She choked back a sob, "He loves her the way I love him and I can't help but continue to love him. It hurts Sir!" she pushed a fist into her chest, tears freely falling now, "It really hurts. I don't know how to make it stop," she whispered, "I just don't know what to do."

He was by her side in an instant and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, Dee." His words sounded pathetic, even to his own ears.

"It's over but why does it hurt so much, Admiral?" she gasped into his uniform. He led her back to the sofa and gave her his handkerchief. He let her cry for as long as she needed.

"Are you sure, Dee? Are you sure they're together?" he asked softly.

"I asked him about it. He said there was nothing but I know." She looked him in the eye, "I just know and I don't blame him for it. You can't help who you fall in love with." Her eyes strayed to the photograph lying on the table, "Gods know I know that but I just want it to stop hurting so much. I'm tired, Admiral and I just want it to stop." She reached out for his hand and squeezed, "I saw this coming but I was in love and when he asked me to marry him, I thought I was the luckiest girl in the universe. I thought I could change him that I could be the one for him."

She dabbed at her eyes, "Silly, isn't it." She looked up at him with a small smile.

"Love isn't silly, Dee." he commented quietly.

"I know! It's irrational!" she lashed out. She took a moment to compose herself, "I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to….I mean, I don't want to put you into the middle of all this. It's not fair on you."

"Hey! We're family. You can come to me any time." He hugged her and placed a kiss on her temple.

"Thank-you for listening." she wiped away the last of her tears and put on a brave smile. He smiled back watching her transform in front of his eyes into the confident officer in his CIC. This was their burden and their gift from their military training – the ability to so easily switch from being a vulnerable human to an impersonal well-oiled cog in the military.

She stood up and made her way towards the hatch, "Thanks Admiral."

He gave her a brief hug, "Don't be a stranger, Lieutenant." he reprimanded kindly as the hatch swung open and she stepped out.

* * *

An hour later, he lay staring at the ceiling of his rack, exhausted now but unable to sleep. His thoughts were filled with Lee and Dee. A sharp knock on his hatch broke through his musings. His visitor stumbled through the doorway.

"Dad," he choked, "Dad, I've really messed things up. I've let the best thing that's happened to me in a while get away from me. I pushed her away and now…" his voice broke "and now Dee's gone. She frakking hates me."

William Adama pulled his son into a fierce hug, "It's never too late to try, Lee." He looked at his son's face and wiped the tear tracks from his cheeks, "Go to her Lee, go and be happy."

"I need your help, please?"

He picked up the handset and passed it over with a smile, "May I suggest making dinner reservations? And then maybe sobering up?"

Lee Adama smiled back, a glint of determination in his eyes, "Thanks, that does sound like a plan."

**FIN**


End file.
